


some kind of drug

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Dan, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Dan/Phil - Freeform, Engagement, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kissing, LMAO, M/M, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Rimming, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, YouTube, dan is pretty tbh, dom!Phil, g eazy, hobbit hair dan amiright?, lip biting, music fic???, phanfic, some kind of drug, the end was a turn wow, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G-eazy released a new album called when its dark out theres one song on it that i cant get out my mind called some kind of drug and basically dan is phils addiction, phil needs to have dan over and over again also they are in love and bang like 8 times ok bye. v flufv smut v engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some kind of drug

Phil awakes in the am stretching slightly.  
His arm hits the sleeping boy next to him.

Dan lies there lips slightly parted, small breaths coming from them. His hair's a mess across his face, his long eyelashes are above his cheeks, the sheets are draped around him. 

Phil sits up in his bed and reaches for his glasses. He stands up and feels a sharp pain, It hadn't crossed his mind that last night they had had sex for literally 5 hours straight.

Phil smiles as he sees the scratch marks Dan left across his back. He feels a sense of pride move through him at the thought of Dan being pinned under him. 

It was weird Phil felt drawn to Dan. After they had fucked once Phil needed more. He needed to see Dan's blissed out face, he needed to hear him moaning his name, he needed Dan again and again. 

He sits back down in his bed and brings a hand up to move the hair out of his face “good morning baby” Phil whispers, his lips ghosting Dan’s neck. 

Phil can't control it he brings his mouth down to the skin and starts to suck and nibble.

Dan groans extending his neck. His eyes shot open and he sees Phil. Dan closes his eyes again and throws his head back, taking his bottom lip between his teeth.his hands find Phil's hair. 

Phil needed him again. 

He could feel himself becoming hard, Phil lifted off and started to kiss down his lover's chest. Dan was softly moaning and Phil felt like he could get high off of his moans. 

Phil peeled the sheets down and roughly grabbed Dan's thighs, pushing them apart and pulling his body down.

Phil placed little kisses up the inside of Dan's thighs. “Mmf fuck Phil please” Dan whimpered.

Phil felt a primal instinct to reduce Dan to shaking,moaning mess.

Phil hitches Dan's ass up and places his legs over his shoulders.

“Cum for me baby” Phil Groans as his mouth makes contact with Dan's hole. Phil laps at the skin with his tongue , gradually speeding up his licks. Dan gasps and throws his head back again groaning. Phil slips his tongue into Dan's hole. 

He licks deeper and deeper into Dan and Dan feels his thighs shake and he can't contain his moans anymore “cum for me” Phil mumbles   
again before he gets back to rimming Dan.

 

“Ah Phil!” Dan screams his body jerking forward.

Phil reaches up and pins Dan's hips to The bed.

“Fuck Phil fuck phil fuck Phil!” Dan repeats like a mantra. 

Dan opens his mouth in a silent scream and his orgasm barrels through him and cum spurts from his dick.

Phil leans up and wraps his lips around Dan's tip. Dan jolts away feeling sensitive. 

Phil reaches for the cherry bottle and forces Dans hips down again.

“Phil it's too much baby” Dan pitifully whimpers as he's held in place. 

Phil Lubes up a finger and slides it into Dan. “Sh Sh sh” Phil coaxes as he slides the finger out and back in,watching Dan's face

. “Oh my god that feels so good” Dan moans, fucking himself down onto Phil's finger.

“More please” Dan whimpers. 

Phil pulls out and inserts another finger. He starts to curl them looking for Dan's prostate when he finds it Dan lets out a moan and Phil presses against it and starts rubbing.

Dan's mouth falls open at Phil's actions and suddenly he opens his eyes to find Phil above his face. 

Phil leans down and takes dans bottom lip between his teeth, tugging at it softly. Dan leans up to capture Phil's lips in a open mouth kiss.

As Phil rubs Dan pants into his mouth. Phil presses harder and starts to slam into the spot as he kisses Dan. 

“Cum for me” he whispers against Dan's red swollen lips.

Dan gasps as he cums, another orgasm shooting through him.

Phil loves this. I love Dan , he thinks. There is no doubt in his mind that he's head over heels in love with Dan Howell. 

He wants to make Dan feel good all of the time. He can't explain the feeling Dan gives him. 

“Do you think you could go again?” Phil whispers placing kisses on Dan's forehead. 

“So much” Dan gets out softly.

“I think you could take it” Phil assures,running his hand up and down Dan's arm.

Phil softly grips Dans dick and slowly pumps him. “I love you” Phil tells him “I love making you feel good, I love the noises I love you so much” Dan groans as Phil pumps his cock faster now. 

“I love you” Dan hums. 

Phil moves his hands off and immediately deep throats all of him.

“Oh fuck” Dan yells as Phil sucks him deeper and harder.

“I'm gonna cum again oh fuck!” Phil pulls off and reaches for the bottle again.

He wraps his hand around his thick large cock and lines himself up with Dan's entrance. 

Phil slowly guides his cock into his boyfriend and groans when he bottoms out. 

“Feels so good Phil” Dan moans in pure bliss. 

Phil pushes into him and pulls out “you're so goddamn tight” Phil groans.

Dan pants and moans as Phil speeds up his thrusts “how's that feel baby is that good?” Phil asks holding back moans of his own.

“So so good Phil fucking hell” Dan shouts.

As Phils thrusts start to become erratic he feels a tightening in his stomach. 

“Jesus Dan fuck” Phil says in a growl.

Phil grips Dan's hips tighter and thrusts faster hitting Dans spot. 

Dan's back arches as he screams. “Phil I'm gonna cum” Dan gasps.

Phil pounds into him one last time before he releases into Dan and his orgasam hits him hard.

“That's it baby,relax” Phil coos, pushing Dans hair off of his forehead.

Phil continues to thrust into Dan “Oh my god Phil” Dan moans one last time before cum spurts out from his dick and breathlessly his orgasm rips through him. 

Phil pulls out and throws himself onto the bed, lying next to Dan, panting. 

“Is it bad that I still want you” Phil whispers to Dan.

“Is it bad that I still want you?” Dan repeats ,lacing his and Phil's fingers together.

Dan scoots up and snuggles into Phil's chest.  
“You wore me out,love” Dan mumbles sleepily

“I love you” Phil responds 

“I love you too”

“I love you so much that I want to make you feel good all of the time”

“Mm you do” Dan giggles 

“I love you so much that I want a dog with you”

“Sounds nice” Dan mumbles

“And a house,and kids”

“Ok” dan hums 

“And I might love you so much that I want to make you my husband” Phil snaps out of his haze as soon as he realizes what he said.

“Phil what?” 

“I want to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you”

Dan sits up and looks Phil in the eyes.  
“Are you?

“Yes i am” Phil blurts out 

“Is this happening really?” Dan whispers 

“Look Dan if you don-” Dan cuts him off by slamming their lips together “yes”

“Wait yes?” Phil whispers in disbelief.

“Yes! Of course!”

“I love you so much” Phil beams kissing his head.

“I love you philly”

“We can go pick up a ring after we shower to make it official” Phil giggles.

“Okay but after we go again and then have a shower” Dan grins.

“Okay fiancé” Phil smiles 

“I'm gonna give you a blow job fiancé” Dan retorts.

“Shit Dan” phil groans as Dan goes down on him. 

 

I'm on some kind of drug  Can't explain all the ways you get me high


End file.
